Crimson Heart
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes more interesting... ShikiXOCC Kisa.
1. Red Moon And It's Secret

A Vampire Knight Fiction based on Senri Shiki. This fiction is M rated, thus I would like to warn the readers before going with it. I have been thinking to write this fiction for a long time, so yah a very treasured work indeed.

Summury- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 1- Red Moon And It's Secret

ENJOY!

Note-

**Kisa Daidoji**

**She has long straight black hair that falls to her lower back. She also has long fringes. She is the only daughter or Lisa Daidoji. Kisa is very beautiful with a bohemian tan skin and huge eyes. She looks like her mother. She is shy and lady like, very posh in her upbringing, and she came from a wealthy family.**

**Age- 17.**

* * *

><p><span> Chapter-1<span>

"Red Moon and its Secret"

It will exactly be six in the evening in about ten minutes. The bags that were with Kisa, which held her clothes and other necessary belongings, were already taken to her dorm room. It was painful for Kisa to just sit there in the head master's office, while her mother conversed with him. She never seen anyone this free spirited before, Mr. Kaien Cross doesn't act anything like a regular headmaster.

The tedious chat between the two grownups was not helping in keeping Kisa's concentration. The drowsiness that she has been suppressing for quiet sometime is definitely kicking in. The lack of sleep last night from nervousness didn't help in keeping her senses in check. Her eyes drifted off from the clock to her shiny new shoes. Kisa's eyes ambled to her mother's figure, she will miss her a lot.

Her mother Nami Daidoji was beautiful. Her raven short hair is always kept tucked behind her ears. She is well known for her mesmerizing beauty and Einstein brain. It's hard to not look twice at her when she walks by. Her behavior is very up list and she is the owner of Daiodji Corporation, which is taking over the business world. She was perfection in every sense.

Being a single mother was not easy for her and then there was work. Kisa would stay home alone, sometimes for more than a week. Kisa doesn't know anything about her father; she doesn't have any memory of him. She only knows that he betrayed her mother and left them when she was only one years old.

She doesn't care, she never seen him anyways. Being a Daidoji was not an easy task, a lot of expectation weighs her shoulder. Coming to this Academy was her mother's decision; she wanted Kisa to strengthen up her ability in life. Kisa didn't protest because she knows her mother holds Kisa's best interest. And Kisa doesn't have a particular school she wants to go to.

Kisa snapped out of her thoughts to the sudden crack of the door. Her mother must have heard it too for both her mother and the headmaster turned towards the intruder. There was a girl around Kisa's age standing by the door with the sweetest smile.

"Kisa" she turned towards the head master. "This is Yuki Cross, and she will show you around the campus... Have fun you two!" He said in the most child like manner.

"So this is it mother.." Kisa whispered as her mother stood up from her place. Looking stunning as ever.

She walked towards her daughter, a beautiful smile plastered on her sunning face. Miss Daidoji's hands came up to cup Kisa's face before taking her into a tight hug. "Oh Kisa." she whispered into the hug.

"Mom... I will be fine, don't worry." Kisa said as her own hands came up and hugged her mother back.

"Yes..." Mrs. Daidoji replied "and before you know it... it will be summer vacation and I will come to pick you up."

Her hands went to Kisa's face again, as her body jerked up from the hug "I love you Kisa. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too."

Kisa said before leaving with Yuki.

* * *

><p>Yuki Cross was one year older than Kisa. She was the prefect of the school along with Zero Kiyru. Yuki couldn't stop talking about Zero and from what she said Kisa could mentally picture how Zero looked like. He was very silent and had gorgeous silver hair. He also sounds mean. Kisa noted.<p>

Yuki is a very nice person. She had the prettiest face and a welcoming personality. She was very friendly and Kisa already felt like they were friends.

They walked the school ground and Yuki showed her different historical places.

Kisa was always intrigued with old artifacts and she loved the story behind all the places that Yuki showed her.

"So Kisa" Yuki smiled "what do you think of Cross Academy?"

Cross Academy was very complicated. It's like a maze and a person can easily get lost in it. It had forest, lakes, fields, and everything in it. Though it's beautiful, walking alone in Cross Academy will be very scary.

"It's beautiful Yuki. I love it" Kisa replied as she looked around.

Class ended a couple of minute ago and the campus got crowded quickly. It was kind of embarrassing For Kisa to be the only one not wearing school uniform.

Yuki noticed how uncomfortable Kisa felt and patted her head "don't worry too much, everyone here is amazing!"

Kisa smiled in return "You are really nice Yuki."

"I think you are nice too Kisa!" Yuki grinned in return

Kisa explored the campus with her eyes and she noticed how eco friendly this academy is. There was a fresh breeze and it felt really nice outside.

Kisa noticed a huge crowd gathering by a big iron gate. And then her curiosity was replaced by confusion.

A silver haired guy marched towards them and grabbed Yuki by her hand

"Stop sulking idiot!" he said and started dragging Yuki towards the crowd.

"What is going on?" Kisa asked in confusion.

"Kisa wait.." Yuki shouted "I will be right back, don't go anywhere."

It was very weird. Almost all girls in the academy were either trying to climb the wall or gather around that huge door. They were hauling, screaming, and calling out random names.

Kisa was never fond of crowd; it suffocated her. Kisa analyzed the silver haired guy and concluded to be Zero.

Yuki and Zero were trying to keep the girls the door. Yuki was horrible at it but Zero knew exactly how to handle the crazy girls.

The door soon opened and the most gorgeous people walked out of that door.

Even though Kisa was far away from that gate, she could still see how beautiful they were. She didn't know any one of them but there was a guy and a girl, judging from their appearance she figured she saw them on TV.

But then something caught Kisa's eye. They had white uniform on, however everyone else were wearing black. It was very strange.

As they walked by, girls squealed at the top of their lung. And even though Kisa was not in that crowd, it was very embarrassing. These girls were clearly being ignored and avoided. There was only one guy with blond hair and blue eyes who seemed interested in these girls, But the rest of them seemed very irritated. How embarrassing.

Kisa's eyes followed them from afar. 'Cross Academy huh?' her thoughts drifted 'wonder what's next.'

* * *

><p>Kisa's room was like any other ordinary dorm room with a single bed, wardrobe, sofa and a study table at a side. There was a huge window by the bed that looked up the forest. All in all it was a cozy room and Kisa liked it.<p>

Her luggage was already placed at the side of the room. She walked towards it in exhaustion brought out a clean pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.

She unbuttoned her shirt and took off her jeans and slipped into her cozy pajama. She walked to her bad and slumped on it lazily. Her fingers grasped the softness of her bed sheet and stretched the stiffness of her body.

It's not that late but she was very tired.

It was a long day. The direct flight to the academy took out most of her energy and then the head master office and finally then strolling the academy. She needed to sleep badly and that's exactly what she will do.

Kisa slipped into the cover and brought the blanket over her body.

'So they are from Night Dorm' Kisa thought as she closed her eyes. 'Special treatment eh? They must have an amazing life'

"How Envious..." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

_A black faceless figure, red eyes and a smile on its face extended his hands towards her. Her hand cautiously approached and held it's cold ones. But then he grinned and his mouth split in half, there was blood everywhere. His hands were on her neck, suffocating her as he laughed. _

_She can't breathe and it hurts. It hurts so much. Kisa's fingers grabbed onto the monster's hand, her whole body struggled to be free from his grasp._

_She can't breather..._

_Just a little bit air..._

_A little bit..._

_A little bit..._

And she gasped a whole lot of air as she jumped to a sitting position. Cold sweat trailed down her back and her lungs were in need of oxygen. Her cheeks were strained with tears and heart pounded in her chest.

Kisa looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. It was dark everywhere and it scared her. She hated it, she can't see anything. That dream, it will never leave her. Kisa needed to get out from this place, that monster can be anywhere, she can't see, it was too dark.

Where is the light? It was suffocating her, she needed to go outside and fast.

With a lot of struggle due to her shivering hands she opened the door knob and ran out of her room. She didn't care if she was barefooted and tears strained her cheeks. She had to go outside, feel the air. She has to run away from that hunting dream.

She ran into the open, feeling the cold air sweeping through her body. Goosebumps started to cover her skin. She looked up at the clear sky, red moon straddled the emptiness. She calmed down and her breathing became steady. Kisa sat down under a tree, her legs bent to her chest and face tilted up towards the branches and leafs swaying from the cool breeze.

No one was allowed to walk the campus at night, but that didn't come to her mind when she walked out. Her body moved on its own, Kisa sighed as she closed her eyes and felt the chill of the cool breeze running through her heated body.

She just got admitted and already broke a rule.

She heard rustling of leaves and people talking and her eyes quickly shot open. If she gets caught she is done for it. Her reputation will go down the hill.

Kisa cautiously got up from her place and hid herself behind the tree. She peeked from the side and tried to see was there in the distant.

She didn't need to try hard, as she saw white uniforms. There were a couple of them who gathered around a small area. Curiosity got to her as she wondered what they were doing. Instead of running away, she stayed and watched.

Headmaster was there with the white uniform students. It was strange and a man with long hair that covered one of his eyes was also there. Kisa had so many questions as she peeked through the branches with curious eyes.

One of them suddenly turned and Kisa gasped. His eyes, it was red and he had, he had fangs?

Kisa's hands went cold from fear.

'What are they?' Her mind jumbled for an answer. What was going one? She wanted to get out from there. This place, what exactly is this?

She turned to flee from that horrid place but then she stopped in her track and her mind went blank in fear.

In front of her, inches away stood one of the beasts with red bloody eyes on her.

His mahogany colored hair blew in the wind and his fangs pressed to his lower lips.

Horror took over her rationality. Her body trembled in fright and she couldn't form a single word. Her eyes were on the monster in front of her, and she held her breathe. Carelessly she stepped backwards only to be blocked by the tree trunk behind her. She could feel her eyes getting blurry from the tears that formed.

He moved forward towards her limping body. Her legs got paralyzed from fright and she slumped on the ground.

He knew she couldn't talk; her state wouldn't let her talk. Fear was the only thing that was overwhelming her.

'Such a weakling' he thought as his hands came crashing down on either side of her head.

Kisa immediately closed her eyes. If she couldn't say anything she will at least stop the visual torcher.

She could feel him moving closer and her face jerked sideways in order to avoid him. she felt his breathe on her cheek and her jaws tightened. Kisa's breathing hiked up and her heart pounded in her chest.

She froze in her spot when she felt his tongue trail a path from her cheek to her jaw bone, licking the water that fell from her eyes. She was even more shaken aback when his head moved from her cheeks to her hair covered side neck, smelling the area in hunger. She could feel his rapid breathing as his head moved from her neck and then to her ears.

His lips pressed against her hair covered ear as he hissed "You shouldn't be here."

She didn't know what to say. Her palms clenched and her nails painfully dug to her knuckles.

"Please let me go..." she stuttered in a raspy whisper.

"You know too much." He hissed.

"Please.." Kisa pleaded in fear.

His mouth unexpectedly left her ear and he stood up with hesitation. His hands remained rooted to the tree as his front leaned in. He held his head down low towards Kisa's pitiful form.

"Then run before I lose control..." He whispered.

Kisa didn't even think twice as she hastily crawled out of the trap and ran as fast as she could from that place.

She didn't bother looking back as she went through the thick branches, falling on her own feet and getting up and running again. She ran and ran, out of the forest and into her room. She shut the door rapidly and locked it. She ran to the window, locked it and drew the curtains over it. She slumped at a corner of her dorm bed, feet closing towards her chest and head resting on her knees.

She swayed back and forth and trembled in fear all alone in her room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>I hope the first chapter was good to the reader..<p>

I would love to hear what you guys think of the story and let me know about it with reviews.


	2. Taking Over

Summury- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 2- Taking Over

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter-2<span>

"Taking Over"

Kisa didn't know what to do or who to trust. The trauma from last night still lingered. At first she thought it was a dream, but her night gown covered in mud and scars all over her feet and hands told her otherwise. She often finds herself detached from reality and her mind gets over conscious about everything around her. This place is not safe and she knows it. How about everyone else? Do they know about this?

She can't just talk normally about this with everyone; they will think she is crazy. Moreover her reputation will be on the line. It will affect her mother and that is the last thing she wants. She doesn't want to drag her mother into this mess. She wants to keep her mother away and safe.

Kisa doesn't want to think about last night, but her mind ends up replaying everything again and again. Having the headmaster involved and even some teachers, everything is really confusing. What will she do? She doesn't want to stay here, not even a single minute can she stand this place. Everything about this place scares her, everything.

The door opened with a creak and the students went silent. They were in the classroom, waiting for their first class. Kisa's eyes shot up from the ground and onto the person who entered. His hair was tied at the back and he wore the most untidy outfit. His footsteps were long and steady and he held a book loosely by his hand. His eye, his face, the man who is her professor was in the forest last night..

Kisa's mouth suddenly felt dry and her pulse got faster. Her breathing became quick and short. The room suddenly felt warmer. She lost her rationality and she kept on staring at him, he was so calm and examined the whole class. Her eyes looked around as she saw all the cheerful faces, so naïve of what a ruthless beast he really is. Kisa gulped down a huge painful knot on her throat; her eyes gleamed in horror and her hands were sweating.

A slight jerk on her shoulder and she jumped in self conscious. The girl beside her was startled from kisa's action.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in confusion, her eyes examining Kisa's appearance "You don't look too good."

"I am okay." Kisa stuttered. Her voice was lacking confidence.

A deep manly voice echoed, and her eyes shot towards the source. His eyes examined her intensely.

He could see the distress on her face.

"Take her to the informatory."

Kisa didn't even wait for someone to volunteer. She abruptly got up from her seat, and carelessly rushed out of the classroom. She could hear the whispers behind her, but at that moment she didn't care about anything.

She wanted to get out from that classroom; she wanted to go back to her dorm. But her feet hurts, the bruises were still fresh and painful.

Kisa tripped on her feet and crushed against a pillar. The painful interaction made her shut her eyes. She turned around and leaned against the pillar as she panted from all the running.

She was tired both physically and mentally, her feat ached and she gave in without even a second thought. Her body slid downward, her hair was in a mess and her clothes became untidy and wrinkly.

The perfect Kisa Daidoji was not perfect anymore. She was in a mess and she hated what a coward she became.

Her whole body weight slumped onto her two feet and she leaned against the pillar. Her hand abruptly went up to her chest, and she crunched the shirt with her palm. She loosened the first button with little difficulty and then loosened the second. It was hot and she is in need of oxygen.

The heat was worsening her condition. She could feel sweat forming around her lower back. She needs to calm down before she faints.

Kisa took deep breathes after breathes. Her head tilted against the wall. She could feel sweat trickling down between her breasts.

A slight rush of hot hair gusted across her open lips and her eyes flew open.

His eyes, so calm so blue. That blood lust eyes he had last night was not there anymore. It was different, and more human. But that doesn't change the fact that the he was the same monster. And once again with that realization she lost her rationality.

Kisa's breathing halted, and she was consumed with fear once again. She didn't know what to do? The monster is in front of her once again. His eyes were on hers, and his mouth slowly blew air onto her open mouth. His unkempt dazzling mahogany hair was kept in place with a head band. His legs bent to a sitting position were inches away from Kisa.

Horror frenzied her as she was locked in her spot, reasonableness all gone from her head. She closed her eyes shut, the only thing in her mind was for him to go away. But that didn't bother him at all.

Instead the air that was slowly blowing over her lips started heading south.

He vaguely and slowly traced her jaw line and then resumed his exploration on her exposed neck.

The only thing Kisa wanted was for him to stop such deplorable act, but instead his hands came crushing on the wall on either side of her head. His head moved closer to hers, and then he halted.

His hair canopied part of Kisa's neck and some of his hair touched her face. Her breast almost touched his hard torso and Kisa could feel his rigid breathing that warmed her side neck right below her ear. She could feel the slightest movement. His hair tickled her, as it left behind a trail of goose bumps which clearly showed how vigilance she was around him.

"That smell" Shiki whispered hoarsely as he flicked his tongue and faintly licked the skin.

She gulped, and at the same time her voluptuous breasts crushed against his toned torso. Her breathing got raspier.

Her palm clenched in tightly as her nails dug deep into her flesh.

His tongue moved up to her ears and he licked her earlobes. She breathing hitched and she moaned through her teeth.

She could hear his heavy breathes as he licked her skin slowly and steadily. Her body reacted differently and her head instead of moving away selfishly shifted, giving him better excess to her neck.

He didn't waste any time as his assault on her side neck stopped only to slightly kiss her ear and then slowly trailed his way to her jaw bone. Her hand shot to his shirt, griping it sloppily, crunching the fabric in her palm. He slowly kissed her there, taking his time to fully taking in the impact of her skin against his lips.

His left hand that was on the wall shifted, it creped to her shoulder and then glided to her side. His mouth kissed and licked her other ear.

The hand that was on the shoulder traced downward, his fingertips slightly touching the covered skin and she moaned again. At the same time his kisses slipped to her neck.

But then there was a faint thud sound and the weight over her body disappeared. Kisa slowly opened her eyes, her mind hazy and she blinked a couple of times. A dark figure stood tall in front of her, his blue eyes scanned her and with nothing said he moved aside and walked away.

She remained in that spot for sometimes with lust in her eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was good.<p> 


	3. Fear

Summury- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-3<strong>

**"Fear"**

It has been raining for straight three days now. Kisa missed every single class from the day of the incident.

Her mother is going to be furious if she comes to know about her absence. Not many people can get admitted in the academy and Kisa was taking this opportunity for granted. Not only is this school ranked number one in academics but this is also a very expensive school.

Only the noble geniuses can go here and Kisa is supposed to be taking full advantage of it. But instead, she is under her blanket once again for the third day of class.

Will her mother understand why she has been missing school so much? Her mother will think Kisa is making up fictional stuff from books and movies just so that she can leave this school. Or worst she will think Kisa is mentally ill. Her mother will never get how those beasts hunt her dream and she remains sleepless every night.

Even though Kisa desperately needs rest, she can't seem to close her eyes. Whenever she does close her eyes, she hallucinates of those frightening creature being in the same room as hers. To make it worse, Kisa can't stop thinking about one particular beast. It's crazy but his mahogany hair and blue eyes are always there in her mind.

Kisa is supposed to be horrified and sick of him, instead her heart skips every time she thinks of him and Kisa's mind goes back to that particular day when he touched her in the open school ground, against the pillar. Kisa analyzed the whole thing later and came to a conclusion that it was only because she was never that close to any man before. It was only for the time being, the feeling will soon fade away. Despite all the skipping heart, Kisa's fear was still there and she desperately wants to get rid of that emotion.

Her body still trembles and her heart thuds violently. She doesn't want to encounter any of them ever again. She wants to run away from this place.

There was a knock on the door and Kisa yelped. Even the slightest sound scares her now.

"Hey, you there?" came a sweet voice from the other side of the door. Kisa instantly recognized that voice. Yuki Cross came to visit her.

Kisa quickly put aside the blanket and messily got out of bed. She ran to the door and opened the door wide enough for Yuki to see how sick and tired Kisa looked.

"Oh my god. Kisa?" Yuki stared at the sick girl "Are you okay?"

"No I feel sick." Kisa stuttered as she looked at Yuki.

"Of course you are not fine." Yuki sighed with concern in her voice "Look at you, you look terrible!"

"It's okay, I wi-" Yuki cut Kisa off, as she pushed Kisa's weak body into the room, in the process of Yuki getting in as well and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"You are imagining things Kisa" Yuki opened the curtain of the room.<p>

It was still raining and dark outside but opening the curtain brought some life in the room. "But but I am telling the truth, they are not human."

Kisa thought to tell a gist of her story to Yuki. Kisa thought Yuki might understand, but what was she thinking? Obviously Kisa looked crazy the whole time she was trying to convince Yuki.

"You were dreaming and confused it with reality because you are sick Kisa." Yuki tried to comprehend the bizarre story.

Kisa decided to give up on convincing Yuki. It was impossible, instead Kisa looked stupid.

"You are right, must be all the stress and home sickness." She lied.

"Now, I will come right after class to check on you." Yuki whispered as she poured a glass of water and brought towards Kisa's bed side table.

"ummm" The only reply Yuki got as Kisa slipped into the cover of her bed.

* * *

><p>Kisa walked along the path that connects different buildings in her school. It was a huge school and is built in an isolated area which is far away from the city. Kisa was heading towards the Library. Her next assignment needed some research. She also heard how big and old the library is. She was always intrigued with historical buildings and artifacts.<p>

Kisa now understands why this school is so renowned. Not only are the students good in studies, the level of education is also pretty hard. In Kisa's previous school, she never had to work hard. Everything seemed really easy to her. Now that she is here, the pressure is getting to her. And, she needs to catch up on her studies because of all the classes she missed.

A couple of squealing girls passed her and Kisa looked up. Her curious eyes followed to where they were running off.

It was then that Kisa realized what was about to happen and she halted.

It was almost time for the night class to come out of their hiding.

It's been two weeks since she last saw the mahogany haired demon. Kisa can never forget what they really are. Their blood lust eyes and those fangs, still scares her. That horrible night in that wood still hunts her dream. She learned that no one will believe her and she has to keep this horrible secret to herself.

In an attempt to stop that fear from taking over, Kisa decided to avoid ever encountering it. She learned to run away. In these two weeks, Kisa never bumped into anyone who was involved in it. Of course she can't escape her teachers, so she made sure to spend as little time as she can with them. The only time she sees them is during class hour.

These two weeks also helped Kisa to recover; she learned to move on with her life.

So Kisa turned away from the crowd and resumed her steps to the library. The only difference was she was taking the long way, as long as she doesn't have to encounter them.

* * *

><p>Kisa shifted a little on her folded arms. The temperature was very soothing and the best part was the smell of old books. She never understood why she loved the smell of old books. It calms her, just like how smell of nature before rain is astounding. The silence added to her comfort, not a single sound was disrupting her sanctuary. And she wondered how calm and comforting this is. Not even her bed can make her feel this good. Wait her bed!<p>

Kisa suddenly jerked up from her slumber, and the book on her lap fell to the ground. How long has she been in the library?

Kisa hastily brought her wrist watch to face.

"What?" Kisa thought as she noted it was almost one in the morning.

Of course the library will be open, the night class is scheduled at theses hours. It was strange how no one woke her up, but she did come to the library after the day class was done. How wrong she was when she thought she could finish her work before sun down.

It was all because of her lack of sleep in these past few days.

Kisa bit her lips to calm herself down. She picked up the book from the ground and looked at her paper. She already did most of it, which was good. It won't take her long to write the rest.

So Kisa picked up her pen in a hurry and started writing again.

* * *

><p>It took exactly forty five minutes for Kisa to finish her paper and prepare to walk back to her dorm. The night class started and she really wished she didn't have to walk back alone.<p>

Kisa clutched everything she brought tightly. She decided to run as fast as she could and avoid the woods.

She gathered her emotion and cautiously opened the huge door of the library. A hand suddenly penetrated through the open door and launched at Kisa. Her collar was crunched in a tight hold and her feet left the ground only to be dragged forward. Kisa's closed her eyes instantly and opened to be met with a pair of dark blue beautiful eyes.

"So weak"

Kisa's hand abruptly went to the grip trying her best to loosen it. Her face showing all the signs of in need of air. She couldn't see who it was but judging from the voice it was a female, a tough one though. Her beautiful eyes were gleaming in the moonlight. Such beauty in her eyes, yet so ruthless.

When Kisa was about to pass out, the lady released her grip on her and Kisa thumped on the ground, her head painfully contacted with the concrete. Her hands instantly tried hard to ease the pain all the while she gulped in air like a crazy person.

After a while of neither of them staggering from their position, Kisa looked up and struggled to sit up. Her head was spinning from the pain.

Kisa's eyes looked up to the person. She saw white uniform and instantly like a coward, Kisa crawled back carelessly. Her eyes widened in fear and her hands shook.

The white uniformed girl on the other hand walked forward and looked disgusted on how trashy Kisa looked "Yet, he looks at you and not me."

Kisa's mind was in panic, her hand and feet were trying their hardest to crawl backward but she couldn't anymore, something solid was blocking her back. She must have run into some furniture. Instead, her trembling hand came upfront and formed a shield like an abused kitten.

The white uniformed girl came closer and closer and then she scoot down to Kisa's level. She was so close that Kisa could feel her breathe tickling her skin.

"Stay away from him, or I will kill you."

Her dark blue beautiful eyes turned bloody red. She was a monster, she was one of them.

* * *

><p>Rima Touya elegantly entered the night class, her orange hair swayed from her graceful movement. The moon was bright and the sky was clear tonight. Everything was just perfect except there was no Shiki beside her.<p>

He was already in class, in his seat looking straight at her.

Rima knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Where have you been?" Aido stated from behind cutting Rima's thought "you missed class."

"I know."

"That's all?"

"Had to deal with a trashy pest."

* * *

><p><strong>Do review and see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Realization

Summury- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 4

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-4<strong>

**"Realization"**

What was happening? Kisa's mind jumbled for an answer. Of all people, the beasts are coming for her. She didn't ask any of these, they will make her go insane from all the fright. And the person that beast was talking about, she doesn't even know him.

Kisa's trembling legs kept on rushing forward. Those eyes, those blood lust eyes were on her and its still there. In her mind, will it ever erase? She wants to escape from all this.

Her leg and her head hurts. But fright consumed every bit of it. What was she thinking, going around this place of hell? It's not safe, they will kill her. They will definitely slay her.

She can see the lust for killing in their eyes. It's so deep; their hunger is driving them crazy.

She never wants to encounter any one of them, never.

But then as Kisa ran into the moonlit beautiful night she saw a figure right in front of her. At first her fright controlled her, telling her It's one of them but then she saw silver locks and that stolid face staring straight at her. Kisa didn't think as she ran right into him, hugging him like her life depends on him.

Zero's expression never changed. Having a slight idea what happened to Kisa. He let her trembling body hug him as much as she wants. And right when her feet started to give up, his hands came up and held her tight against him.

Her consciousness was never gone; it was just replaced by terror.

All the time she could feel Zero was close to her. He must have picked her up because she couldn't feel the ground anymore.

Kisa's face dug deep into Zero's chest, her eyes away from the world. She stared with huge eyes towards his day uniform shirt, as her palm tightly crunched his shirt.

It was after sometimes that she fell onto something soft and a blanket warmed her shivering body. A hand slowly slid to over Kisa's eyes

"Sleep"

And kisa obediently followed whatever Zero said. She closed her eyes into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"It was only my hallucination; it was only my hallucination." Kisa chanted from the time she woke up in her bed. The alarm clock made her jump right out of bed. Now a day's even the slightest sound makes her go frenzy.<p>

Kisa gathered herself as her shaking hand groomed herself enough to be presentable. She knows where her school bag was and she needs to get that before she can go in her class.

It was still early when Kisa walked out of her day class dorm. There was not much student in sight as she prepared to walk towards the library. As usual she took the longest rout, to avoid any contact with the night class. Even though it was too early for anyone of them to be seen, but she doesn't want to take any chance.

Once she reached there, Kisa's mind tried her best to block all the images and fear that she went through from the night before.

But then again, she would have screamed but Kisa was definitely alarmed to see Zero Kiryu leaning on one of the huge book shelf. Her bag firmly grasped in his hand.

Kisa gracefully walked towards him, not showing a slight bet of turmoil that was going inside her.

"Thank you for last night." Kisa whispered with enough respect as her eyes remained fixed at her bag.

"Thant doesn't concern me." Zero's emotionless voice echoed throughout the empty library "The thing I want to know is that, what happened last night?"

Kisa's eyes shot from her bag to a unresponsive faced Zero.

_Rima Touya's long sharp nail traced the outline of her jaw as it reached her lips "You, me and this whole state of affairs" She paused as her bloody eyes moved from hers to her head "remains only in your head."_

"_If you open that delicious mouth of yours, then.."_

_And then Kisa saw the transformation, the fangs that grew out of her mouth, the beast in her eyes lusting to consume her blood._

"_I will kill you." Rima hissed in between her teeth._

Every details of that monster remain so clear in her head. Kisa can never forget that closeness, the lust in her eyes. She never wants to face her again.

Kisa knows what Zero wants to know from her but she so scared. She can't say it and then later on go through the same nightmare but only worse. No she won't risk it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Before she could process her thoughts the words slipped from her tongue.

And before kisa could understand anything, her hand was painfully pulled and her head agonizingly contacted with solid behind her. Her eyes went shut from all the soreness and as the situation processed in her mind she instantly opened her eyes. Only to see intense silver eyes staring at her.

Zero was so close she could feel his hot breathe on her skin and the rising and falling of his chest against her.

"You know what I am talking about."

Kisa didn't answer instead she quickly recovered from the shock and stared back with the same intensity.

And before anything could get worse they both heard the creak of the door and Zero instantly let her body go.

But then again as Zero was about to turn he stopped half way and stared. Out of curiosity Kisa followed his gaze. There not too far from the two stood a night class student leaning over another book shelf. That uniform itself brought back all the fear and even more that fear got heavier when she saw that well-known mahogany hair.

"How long were you there?" Zero's voice echoed once again.

"Enough to you see you about to kiss a human."

And before Kisa could process everything she felt the presence of Zero vanish and footsteps on the wooden floor getting closer and closer.

Kisa knows who it was; she knows that beast was coming for her. So she did what a rational person would do when he senses fear. She ran from that spot. Out of the library and along the pathway to wherever it would lead her.

But then again, before she could set her mind and analyze what happened, Kisa felt her body being pulled. Her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the scenario but it kept on randomly changing and it changed so fast her eyes couldn't grasp it.

And for the second time in the same day her body was pushed hard onto a solid object except it was her front that was exposed to the painfulness of the contact and a body pressed against her back. Two hands thumped on either side of her head, trapping her in a small cage.

Her breathing was harsh from all that running and that was the only sound that isolated place grasped.

She felt movement against her back as a face buried into her soft hair. His breathing was the same as hers, gasping for air thus warming her ears through her hair.

A light touch outlined her jawbone and then traced a path to her ear, caring the hair from her face and over the other shoulder, exposing her neck to the light chilling breeze.

Kisa's heart rate didn't go down; instead it increased by the second. But that was not the worst part. The warm rasp breathing on her neck was clouding her thought. Her heart rate from fear was being replaced by the growing need of being touched.

Kisa opened her eyes half lidded from the growing want, only to stare at a solid wall. Where was she? But then again it looked like one of the back wall of the building of the academy.

She knew it was him, the mahogany haired demon.

She wanted to scream, it was a huge school ground and someone has to be there around the area. But, she could't. No she doesn't want to, her body was controlling her mind. She was not thinking or acting rationally anymore.

His other hand grabbed her by the neck and moved enough to give him a broader view of her exposed neck.

Kisa gasped as a soft lip fell on the exact spot as her thudding pulse.

His tongue lapped at the spot like a dog easing the area and Kisa's neck unconsciously moved further, giving him better excess to her skin.

His hand moved from her jaw to her hand which rested on the wall. Kisa's head fell back on his hard chest as his mouth sucked slowly on her sensitive spot.

The weather was not hot at all but all the simulation and forbidden pleasure was heating up her body. And without giving much of a thought, her hand swept off from under Shiki's hand and onto her blazer collar.

She unbuttoned the first one and then the second and then the third. But then her hand was snatched away. Kisa was twirled forcefully and her back pressed hard onto the wall.

Her both hand held tightly by Shiki's right hand on top of her head and his left palm covered her mouth. Shiki's head rested in the valley between her shoulder and neck. She only saw mahogany from her almost closed eyes. And before Kisa could come into her senses she screamed in pain, only to be muffled by the palm on her mouth. Her eyes shut tightly, his teeth bit her agonizingly.

And then he let her go and she fell on her bum back against the wall. He stood there watching her helpless hand easing the pain with vigorous rub.

"That will keep everyone away."

And he fled the spot.

* * *

><p>He marked her.<p>

That was the only sensible answer she could give herself.

He did pretty well into leaving a very deep spot; it's not going to fade away that easily. And the fact that Kisa bruises easily added up to the whole situation.

At first she thought he did something worse, seeing all his wild nature anyone would think the same. But after running for some time and founding a restroom, she saw it looked like a hikkey rather than a bruise. What was going in that creature's head?

Kisa further rubbed that area making the blood flow from its clot. Obviously that action had no effect; the worst part is that the spot was in such an area any one could easily spot it.

Hiding with hair was a way, but how long would it stay in one place?

Maybe not everyone, but someone would definitely see it. Kisa just has to be very careful when dealing with crowd.

The whole situation with that demon confused Kisa. She was not blind, she knew it was true. She was lusting over him again.

Kisa quickly splashed coldwater over her face, she must have lost all her sanity lusting over such thing. What went wrong? What was going on? Her mind jumbled in search on an answer.

Wasn't she scared before? Yes she is, she is still very scared and yet she is lusting over Shiki.

It's just when he touches her like that, she just can't control herself.

Oh god, she is losing it.

Kisa's palm covered her face as she leaned against the tiled wall.

"I am loosing it mother, I am loosing it, oh god what am I going to do?"

Tears started spilling from her eyes

"I don't want to fall for him."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>


	5. Flip Of Heart

Summary- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 5

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-5<strong>

**"Flip Of Heart"**

Kisa trailed Yuki's footstep, who just finished delivering all the paperwork of her class and now dragged Kisa around the campus.

"How did you not go out in a weekend yet Kisa?"

"I just, never thought it was necessary."

Yuki groaned at Kisa's answer "Good, cause after this you will go out every weekend."

It was a weekend, that means no class and students can wander on and off campus. This was the day they could go out and have fun after the busy weekday. And, Kisa has been wasting such nice opportunity by rotting alone in her room.

It was when Kisa was walking from the laundry room that Yuki spotted her. Not only did Yuki followed Kisa to her room but later on dragged her to the teacher's room and after delivering everyone's paperwork she is taking Kisa everywhere with her.

Kisa was positive she walked half the campus already "Where are you taking me?" she couldn't help but ask.

They have been walking and walking for the past who knows minute. By now Kisa could have done something productive, like study or research for her next assignment, instead she is participating in a useless road trip around the campus.

"You will see." Was the only thing Yuki replied as she kept walking. It would have been nice if she could at least give her a small hint, but no. Kisa never knew Yuki was this stubborn.

It had been a while that they walked before Yuki stopped along with Kisa in front of the great entrance of the academy "This is it, Kisa."

Kisa's eye bro hiked up "For what?"

"We are going to town!"

Kisa already knew the answer but seeing Yuki really going through what she just said made her feel a little bit nervous. But then seeing how excited Yuki was about it she didn't have the heart to turn her down. But yet she couldn't help but ask.

"You sure it's fine?"

"You think too much, everyone goes to town silly. It's high time you see that place."

That's not what Kisa was thinking, she was talking about the monsters but then again how would Yuki know anything about it. From the look of it, Kisa was the only student in the campus who knows about them. And even if she tries to convince Yuki, she would only suspect her to have mental disability or a prank.

Kisa just doesn't want to bother herself with that type of situation. She is already dealing with lots of stress, trying to convince someone is increasing that more.

Anyhow she is not alone this time, which makes Kisa feel safer. The only problem was Zero. How Zero was everywhere Yuki was, Kisa was sure he would tag along. But that was not the case and Kisa was glad for the first time that everything was going smooth.

So she let her guard down and relaxed.

* * *

><p>It was a small town but had lots of tourist attraction. All the buildings were no more than two stories, the streets were narrow and the people were really friendly. In contrast to the cross academy, the town was livelier. Kisa saw some known face and groups of students who came down to the town with their friends.<p>

Kisa was already used to the glances she receives and now it doesn't bother her as much as it did when she first came to the school.

"It's because you are beautiful," Yuki noticed Kisa's uneasiness "and of course who wouldn't stare at a pretty girl?" Yuki winked.

Kisa smiled at Yuki's compliment and the only thing she could do was deny at first and then thank her. She understands why people would stare at her; it's not for what Yuki said. She is pretty sure it was for Yuki that everyone was stealing glances. Rumors have it that Yuki is the only one with whom Kaname Kuran talks to and for the first time instead of Zero, she is with someone else.

Even though Kisa completely understand why people are staring but it is still uncomfortable and embarrassing. Kisa tried her best to ignore them but it's not that easy. She feels self conscious, tugging her skirt which is shorter than usual.

But then her hand was lightly grabbed and Kisa looked up at Yuki's smiling face. "This is the store I was talking about" Yuki's eyes sparkled in excitement "they have the best pom pom in town!"

Kisa's eyes narrowed at Yuki's words. It is true that Kisa didn't have all the food in the world but she knows most of the names. And, Kisa in her so far life never heard of any food called 'pom pom'. Not only did she never hear of any food with that name but the name of the food itself sounded weird. Sounds like some type of stuffed animal with huge head and the biggest eyes. But she does know that cheer leaders use pom pom when cheer leading.

Yuki could see how much in confusion was Kisa in and a bit crunching of her nose told Yuki how much analytical she got from that information. Yuki couldn't help but laugh a bit at that and Kisa looked up.

"Oh Gosh Kisa" Yuki laughed even harder when Kisa's eye bro clenched "I know you are thinking about the name."

"No I am not." Kisa blushed at her transparency.

"Yes you are." Yuki finger came up and poked Kisa's forehead "And, if you keep doing that, you will get wrinkles."

Kisa huffed and immediately relaxed, but Yuki laughed even more "You are so cute Kisa! Just like a kid."

"No I am not." Kisa blushed harder as she immediately denied.

"Fine, you are not" Yuki playfully exclaimed as she grabbed Kisa's hand and paced forward "but you have to try Pom pom, it's the best!"

* * *

><p>It was a huge shop and from the look of it students were going in and out of the door nonstop. It was truly a big thing around town.<p>

And Kisa's thought was proven right when they went inside and saw how cheerful the whole place was.

"It's busy every weekend." Yuki's thrill could clearly be seen from her ear to ear smile. Her eyes literally sparkled from excitement. "And it's the first time I am here with a friend; Zero was never interested in stuffs like this."

No one was in their school uniform; the most current music was going on and different groups of people hung out with their friends in different places.

Kisa was never fan of crowd or gathering but seeing Yuki's face she couldn't deny into coming to this place. Kisa's ideal weekend was to go to the lake or sit in her house's garden and read a nice book. But, after coming to this academy nothing was normal anymore. For the past three weeks Kisa has been trying her best to avoid any interaction with the outside world except for going to class and timely meals. She keeps herself locked up in her room, just so that she could avoid any reason to run into _them_.

It was during one of the time she needed do her laundry or she won't have any clean clothes that Kisa bumped into Yuki. And, being the good mannered girl that Kisa is, she couldn't deny Yuki even if she badly wanted to.

Kisa shifted her weight to the other feet as she held her spot in front of a colorful decorated pillar as Yuki looked about to find anyone she knew. But, of course she didn't. Kisa thought if it was Zero that she was looking for; really she didn't have any friend except him. Funny how she is the friendliest person and yet because of jealousy she didn't have anyone. Yet again Kisa was close to Yuki. Not that they are the best of friends, but somewhat they were friends.

Kisa thought about it, not once but a couple of times -how Yuki will react if she told her about everything that has been happening and how Zero tormented her no more than three weeks ago. Will she ever believe her, the white haired boy who is the only one she trusts to do that to her new friend? Not even that, would she ever believe what her 'Kaname' is?

Kisa knew, not only her, but everyone knew. It was obvious Yuki and Kaname Kuran had a special relationship. They were not friends, yet there was something, a connection between them. And it won't take a genius to see Kaname cares for her. He might even have feelings towards her. But, it is not Kisa's place to assume anything.

Kisa even considered maybe it was because Kaname liked Yuki and Kisa knew his true face that he sent his comrades to make sure Kisa doesn't say anything to anyone. After all it is apparent that Yuki sees Kisa as her friend. And, if Yuki knew everything then she would be scared of Kaname.

All her theory falls into places but then there is Shiki Senri, who can't stop _touching_ her. And, it's affecting her. She can see the changes he is bringing into her. She is scared of him but of different reasons now, what if her sense of fright is overcome by lust again? Kisa is scared that she won't be able to control herself again when he comes around and exploits her vulnerability.

All his touches, all his kisses from last time still hold magic on her skin. She knows it's wrong, he is not human, and it is taboo to be lusting on something that frightening. Yet he was the most beautiful creature, that pleasurable lip glued to her skin, his frantic fingers touched, mahogany lock brushed and those intense beautiful blue eyes was everywhere on her.

Kisa wants to forget everything that happened behind that building, against that wall. Yet, she thinks and thinks. He is always in her head. And maybe that's why Shiki Senri is one of the reasons for which she locked herself behind her room's door. She is scared she will do the same thing again. He will appear in front of her and she will give in to her lust and forget her fright.

She has to do something about it but how can she when it's clear she is slowly falling for him. Kisa thought avoiding him might work but it is not.

"My treat."

Kisa looked to her side with confusion "What?"

"I said it's your first time having pom pom," Yuki grinned " my treat!"

Kisa narrowed her eyes and as she was about to deny, Yuki's hand came up to Kisa's mouth and shushed her "I know you will deny but I made up my mind and I won't listen, to make it fair next time it's your treat."

Kisa sighed at Yuki's determined voice and Yuki smiled in contempt knowing she won.

Yuki paced forward and Kisa followed her but Yuki she halted in her steps soon

"This might take some time." Yuki whispered.

And Kisa pop-ed her head from Yuki's side and looked upfront to analyze what Yuki was talking about, only to be faced with a huge line "Is this weird named food that good?"

"You have no idea."

"How long do you think we have to stand?"

"Hopefully, not that long."

Kisa's crunched her nose at that uncertainty. That pom-pom better be good!

It didn't seem that long, as Yuki kept on talking to Kisa about everything. At first Kisa didn't know what to say but later with time she started having fun. Conversing and giving her opinion, Kisa weirdly felt she was enjoying having a female friend.

A basket of pink and white puffy ball that looked like the 'pom-pom' was held by Kisa and another one was with Yuki. It was amusing how Yuki's face changed completely in delight when she popped one of those fluffy soft balls into her mouth and Kisa's mouth watered seeing it. Craving to taste it, Kisa did the same. And Yuki was right; it was the best thing in the world. It was the sweetest and melted in your mouth like cotton candy but it was better than that.

"Isn't it good?" Yuki squealed in delight as she took in another one.

"Yes, the best thing in the world." Kisa couldn't help but smile.

"You look like a kid when you eat pom-pom Kisa."

"So do you!" Kisa huffed.

"So cute!"

Kisa didn't reply instead she ate another one of that heavenly tasted treat and smiled in contempt.

This was worth every risk, not only did she make a new friend but pom-pom was the best!

**To Be continued. **

* * *

><p>I would love to have feedback from all the readers, review would be much appreciated. :]<p>

I hope I am doing justice to this fiction.

Stick around for the next chapter. See you then.


	6. Secrets

Summary- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting.

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 6

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- 6<strong>

**Secrets**

Kisa has always been bounded my moral and family expectation. Her whole life, each and every single action, has been set up and taught to her with strict convention. She has been told how her every faction reflects her upbringing and society will relate and judge her family only with that. Such burden she had to take onto her small shoulder from the time she started having the sense of the world. She didn't have a choice; everything was thrown at her and was expected to be handled the way they presumed it should be.

It's not that her mother never cared for her. A mother's love can compare to no other, but she was always away for her work. Kisa barely saw her when she was a child; she was told it was because mother was busy so that she can buy Kisa her favorite toys. It was after when Kisa grew out of her childhood that her mother's work lessened, as she employed more worker and her business became steadier.

She never had friends except for the maids who worked under her mother. Even though they were not as young as her, she accepted their caring side towards to be a friend like gesture. She was skilled at interacting, a trait she took lesson on to represent herself in grand gatherings as Daidoji daughter. But, Kisa never had that bond with anyone, she could only see on TV. As time went by, she got used to this artificial made up life she had and how she will never have a friend, she understood the maids were paid to show affection towards her. Kisa did crave for a friend, but later on it didn't bother her as much as it used to when she was a child. She is always alone and it became a part of her life. Kisa never understood the relationship between friends and lost the interest on even to experience it.

However, after coming to Cross Academy she met Yuki Cross and her whole perspective about friends changed. When she thought she will never experience that alien affection, she did. Yuki was the only person who even tried to break through her persona and gave Kisa hope that she will stay with her without anything in return.

When Kisa is around Yuki she can relate to what she saw in TV but reality is even better. In her seventeen years of life Kisa at last felt what it feels to have a friend. Kisa doesn't need to put on a mask in front of Yuki; she can be herself which even her mother doesn't know exist.

Kisa and Yuki were walking about the narrow crowded street of the Town. There were many road side open shops that sold local goods.

Their local goods were so beautiful that even Kisa couldn't help but buy a hand embroidered skirt for herself. And Yuki, she was out of control. If Yuki could, she would buy everything that the open market had to offer. Kisa couldn't help but smile at the thought how she was having a girl's day out when Yuki asked Kisa about an ear dangler if it suited her. Kisa nodded as she herself searched for one on seeing how pretty the ear rings were.

The weather was very pleasant, the temperature was mild and there was a steady nice breeze. Although Kisa was always against crowded place, for some reason she was enjoying it.

As the two walked to another gypsy like shop Kisa looked about the crowed. There were many foreigners and students from cross academy, who were shopping in contempt for the reasonable price.

Everything was just blended in with the atmosphere. It was so soothing, even the weather was pleasant. As Kisa's eyes wandered from shop to shop and onto the crowd her eyes took interest on a certain head.

His light blond hair stood out from everyone, his back faced Kisa and Yuki as he walked along the same path as them. Kisa's curious eyes stared at his lean, tall form. And perhaps he felt her eyes as his head turned a bit, enough to stare straight at her brown eyes.

He was gorgeous. For a moment Kisa acknowledged that and even flushed a little. His green eyes stared at Kisa's through the crowd as he halted before shifting his current direction and he paced in the opposite way, towards them. Kisa was the first to break the eye contact and focused instead on her shoes as questions clouded her mind as on why was he coming towards them?

And then she heard Yuki's voice.

"Takuma?"

'She knew him?' Kisa looked at Yuki, who was right beside her. A smile plastered on her pretty face. 'She looks like she knows him well.'

Kisa looked upfront again and at the boy. He wasn't looking at her anymore; instead he was smiling, his hand above him waving at Yuki.

"Who is he?" Kisa couldn't help but ask.

Even though, it was crowded and Yuki's voice was barely audible, Kisa heard her "He is Takuma Ichigo, vice- president of Night class."

And her fear came back.

"Kisa, are you okay?"

She knew her fear and uneasiness was quiet visible as she gulped a lot and her breathing hiked up as well. But, that won't do. She can't act upon her fear right now. Not when there are people around. So she rationalized.

Kisa closed her eyes thinking how there is no chance for _them_ to hurt her in front of everyone. No one knows about them except her, they are keeping the world in darkness about their true form for a reason. And, they won't be stupid enough to disclose that just so that they can hurt her.

'it's safe, it's safe.' Kisa chanted again and again as she tried her best to calm down.

And somehow that worked. Not entirely but Kisa did manage to calm down a little, enough, not to give into her fear.

"I am fine, just felt a bit dizzy?"

"Do you want to sit down somewhere?" Yuki was worried and her voice clearly gave that away.

"No, don't worry about me." Kisa smiled.

"If you say so." Yuki said before pacing from her spot and Kisa not wanting to be alone followed her.

Kisa's steps were slow and cautious. Her brains picking up every single details, pulse increasing sensing the closing distance between her and the beast. 'He can't do anything; there are lots of people around.' Kisa tried to calm herself down as she never once dared to look at the blond head.

"Hi, Yuki." A foreign male voice covered Kisa's ear,

"Hey Takuma." Yuki's voice clearly showed her excitement from his sudden presence, and Kisa could only tighten her fist as her eyes diverted somewhere else. Trying her best to divert her attention and calm herself down.

"What brings you to town?" Yuki shifted as she walked a little bit away from Kisa. But, Kisa didn't daring to even look look up and see the creature. "It's rare for a night class to wander in town, do you perhaps need something?"

A light playful laughter filled kisa's ear and she uncomfortably turned, trying her best to avoid any reason for her to look at him.

"Actually I had something to talk to _you_ about," Takuma's calm voice was the only thing Kisa could hear "if you don't mind, can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

Kisa was new in town and Yuki didn't want to leave Kisa alone. It was Yuki who forced her to come to the town, leaving her alone didn't feel like a good idea. It was really hard to bring Kisa out of her room in the first place, besides they were having so much fun. In reality it was Yuki who didn't want to leave. But for Takuma, a night class student, to come all the way to town seemed pretty important.

Yuki blinked as her gaze shifted between Takuma to Kisa. Knowing Kisa could clearly hear everything that was being exchanged she sighed before turning completely and walked to her.

"Kisa?"

Kisa knew what Yuki was asking and so she gathered herself together and pushed her fear at the back of her head. She with a fake smile on her face turned on her heals and hesitantly looked up, making sure to avoid Takuma's gaze.

"You should go, it seems very important." Somehow Kisa managed to find her voice, as she whispered loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Sensing the silence lingering on for too long, Kisa raised her hand and playfully nudged Yuki. Kisa could see how blameworthy Yuki felt and so she nodded to assure Yuki that she will be fine.

"You think too much, I am not a kid you know."

"I don't want to go, but for Takuma to come here to look for me, seems very important indeed." Kisa could hear how Yuki lacked the cheeriness that her voice had a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, I will let you go if we can hang out again." Kisa bowed a little and looked up at Yuki's sad face, only to see it transform into a goofy smile.

"For real?" Yuki held Kisa's hand as her eye sparkled and her smile widened.

"Yes, I loved pom pom."

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Amazing!"

"I knew you will like it. Next weekend?"

"Sure, better than rotting in my room."

Yuki Grinned as she came forward and hugged Kisa. Kisa not seeing that coming was taken aback but nevertheless hugged back.

Yuki sighed as she turned around and started walking towards Takuma. Kisa didn't even dare to look at him as her eyes only directed at Yuki's retreating back. Her face held a force smile that even Yuki bought.

It wasn't long that Yuki was in front of Takuma and after some nods and exchange of small talks Yuki looked back at Kisa and smiled as her hand came up from her side to wave at Kisa. Kisa didn't waste time as she imitated the friendly gesture.

Yuki disappeared along with Takuma somewhere in the crowd and Kisa's mask crumbled. She took a couple of deep breath and finally calmed herself down. She turned on her heals and searched for something that she can do to forget about all the things these creatures have done to her until now. So she entered a shop trying her best to divert her mind, but before that she stopped as she felt eyes on her but when she turned, there was no one.

She is thinking too much.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Kisa was out and about on the street once again. Her one hand was holding a small shopping bag and the other one had pom pom she bought once again. The taste was too good and as she passed by the colorful store she couldn't help but go inside and buy a small packet of that cloudy goodness. Kisa hummed in content when the puffy sweet ball melted in her mouth.<p>

It wasn't too bad being alone after Yuki left. The street was pretty crowded to feel left alone. Even the strangers here are so friendly Kisa couldn't help but smile at their warm appearance. But, walking too much has its own downfall. Her feat is starting to ache. Not a lot but she knows if she keeps walking without resting, it will be bad for her leg later on.

So Yuki searched for a place to sit and it didn't take her long to find an open café, a bit further from where she was.

Yuki walked there. It took a lot more time then she initially thought it would. The crowd was growing with each passing second.

As, she slummed at one of the fancy chair, Yuki dropped her shopping bag and her purse on the other. She took hold of the menu that was left alone on the table and observed the food and drinks listed there.

But then a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder lightly and the menu dropped from her hand on the table carelessly. Her head instantly turned towards the person and she stared at him.

"Hey Kisa."

"Hey…" Her head jumbled to try her best to recognize the smiling face staring down at her.

"I see, you grew up to be a fine young beautiful lady… just like your mother."

Kisa still tried to search through her memory as to grasp hold of the face. "I… I am sorry." She said with enough respect "I can't seem to recognize you."

His hand slowly glided beside his sides as he straightened and stretched for a bit. And afterwards took a seat opposite to her and he chuckled "I knew you wouldn't recognize me. I didn't either but then how can I mistaken you. You are my baby Kisa."

Kisa stared blankly at his warm smile as she shifted uncomfortable in her chair. Is it her or he looks familiar? A relative perhaps.

"It's been a long time dear."

"Who are you?"

"I am your father."

* * *

><p>It took some time to process what the stranger said. Her father was supposed to be dead. What on earth was he talking about? But, nevertheless the picture in her hand was telling her otherwise.<p>

Her mom looked beautiful and happy. Her long hair parted at one area, fell over her side. In between her hand was little Kisa, wrapped around by a baby pink blanket. Beside them, with a similar happy smile, stood the man who is sitting across her. His hand firmly wrapped around her mother.

Kisa didn't know what to say as she could only stare at the picture that he took out from his money bag and handed it to her when she didn't believe his words.

"I wanted to meet you, Kisa."

Kisa looked up from the sound of his voice and tried her best not to look away from that genuine sad face.

"Then why didn't you?" Kisa's head was sprawling with questions she needed answer from both him and her mother.

"I did try Kisa" He paused as he looked down at the table "your mother never wanted you to meet me."

It was hard to believe what he was saying. But, giving the idea that she was told that her father was dead was not right at all. And, now he was there in front of her, alive and talking. What was true? She didn't know anymore.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"I want to know."

Her father sighed as he looked down at his hand "Give me a chance? I will make everything right." His hand slowly reached for Kisa's as he once again looked up at her.

"I don't know what is right and what is wrong."

"It's understandable." He paused "But do think about it."

And he left her hand and was on his feet and walked away, not before saying "keep that picture safe with you, I will come and meet you again my daughter."

* * *

><p>It looked like an abandoned old street. All the streets in this town was narrow but it was weird how there was no one around when there was so many people in the street she came from.<p>

The sun was about to go down and Kisa knew she has to leave this town and go to the academy soon. The street lights were already dimly lit.

It was a huge shock for Kisa as she couldn't stop but think about meeting her father. All this time she knew her father was dead. That's what she has been told, that's what her mother said. How could everyone lie to her? He was her genetic father. Why would they not want her to be with her father?

So many questions she needed answers of. But, how? She can barely talk to her mother, Even if she does, what if her mother denies the truth again?

She wanted to be alone. The crowd, the noise, everything she learned was giving her a headache. Thus she came here.

It was during these times that she wishes Yuki was around. She could have definitely made Kisa forget about the past occurring.

The Picture was still in her hand as she stared at it. Her back was leaning against a wall of an old building as she observed the picture.

Her mother looked so pretty and that smile on her face looked so real.

Why is it so important for her not to meet her father?

Kisa closed her eyes as her head leaned back onto the wall.

And not much longer did she open her eyes and her breathing stopped.

Huge bulging red eyes stared down at her; messy long hair covered most of the face as sharp teeth pressed to its torn chapped bloody lips. The most hideous smile stretched from cheek to cheek. It sat on the wall on its two feet, body slouching down closer to Kisa's face. Its rotten skin was peeling; Kisa's stomach was in knots in disgust as the food in her stomach was ready to come out.

Kisa's feet moved on its own, the sound of the world mute to her as her body moved with as much speed as it could master. The walls on the narrow street shredded her delicate skin at contact. But the pain she couldn't recognize as the only thing her mind was on was the creature running after her like it found her prey.

Kisa doesn't know how long and how far she ran; she didn't dare look back at the horrible thing as she kept her pace.

The only thing she remembers was she found someone and he caught her in his arms before everything blacked out in fear.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the love. See you in the next chapter.<p>

Review!


	7. New Pair Of Blue Eyes

Summary- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 7

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- 7<strong>

**New Pair of Blue Eyes**

Kisa could hear the constant ticking thud as she shifted her body, changing to a more comfortable position.

"Kisa..." A faint soothing melody hum reverberated.

She tugged the blanket under her chin even more and coiled up further. Curling up her feet, Kisa surrendered to the coziness.

"Kisa…" same voice rang across Kisa's ear again and she slowly turned towards the voice, shifting her head about the soft pillow.

Her eyes parting a little she looked about the darkness. It was so dark she tried her best to adjust to it but she couldn't. Her body was getting heavier and her throat soared with each passing second. And then as she one last time closed her eyes and re opened again, her heart stopped.

Saliva split mouth grinned at her, hollow bloody eyes danced with blood lust. That creature's clawed hand secured tightly around Kisa's neck. Kisa couldn't breathe, she couldn't, her lung in need of oxygen as she tried her best to close her eyes from the image in front of her. But she couldn't, and the creature knew her struggle as it came closer and closer. And that horrible split mouth hovered above Kisa ears and it whispered "Kisa…."

Kisa's eyes closed and opened only to breathe hard and her head lying on a pillow.

She quickly sat up, gathering the blanket on her hand, shielding herself as to defend from getting hit by something. Her brain still held that horrible frightening image. "Don't come near me, don't" She kept on chanting like a spell.

In return she heard the slide of the door and before she knew what was going on her hand was held, and Kisa struggled to save herself from that creature. Two more hand came from behind and she kept on struggling, tears straining her cheeks and she screamed for someone to help her.

But she was not strong enough as it pushed her onto the bed and removed the blanket. It wants her to see its terrifying face as it kills her. But Kisa shut her eyes and she begged for someone, anyone to save her.

A stinging pain shot through her left arm and she begged for the creature to stop. But, her body started feeling numb and her consciousness was leaving her. And, she opened her eyes for a brief moment. Kisa saw human's, there was no creature there.

Kisa can't recall much, but she could hear faint conversation as her brain started to gather information from time to time "It was a panic attack, she needs rest"

Who is that? She doesn't know that voice. Kisa wants to speak up but her body felt so out of energy. So she laid there in that cozy surrounding. But then she heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you so much doctor." That voice belonged to Yuki, and Kisa relaxed as she gave into her unconsciousness. She was safe.

* * *

><p>Kisa blinked again as the burning sensation in her eyes didn't help her vision. Her hand carelessly came up to her face and shielded her eyes, pressing that area with enough pressure to ease the burn. The sky was clear as the sun shone brightly above the school ground. The shadow of the trees lay along the pavement. Kisa's eyes were fixed to the ground, finding the different shapes of the shadows more interesting than anything around her.<p>

Students were already rushing to classes in groups. Kisa could hear sudden chuckling or gossiping when they passed her. Kisa is used to being ignored. No, it's not anyone's fault. The fact that she can't make friends will always be a disadvantage for her social life. It's not that she wants accompaniment, but sometimes she wishes Yuki was there but she can't be that selfish. Yuki has her own errand of being the school monitor.

It's been four days since she has been discharged and been five days since she encountered such monster. At first Kisa thought it was a hallucination but after seeing what other creatures walk on earth except human, it doesn't seem unbelievable anymore.

What was that thing? Kisa finds herself question as her thoughts goes back to that horrible thing in the town again and again.

Every time that beast flashes in her head, her body goes cold and she finds herself hugging herself to ease the shivering. It's a common occurrence for her to wake up screaming in the middle of the night only to take two dose of anxiety disorder pill to calm down.

She is growing mentally ill.

"Hey."

A masculine voice said from behind and Kisa twirled her head enough to face a built covered chest before her eyes raveled up and settled on a handsome face. Kisa didn't know what to say as she shamelessly stared but both her eyebrow crooked giving away her confusion.

"You mustn't have recognized me." His voice echoed again through the sound of others "you fainted suddenly in town; and I was there to catch you."

Kisa blinked a couple of times as her eyes averted a little before she finally realized what he was saying. He was the one who held her when she ran into him.

Kisa instantly looked up with the most thank full face "Thank you so much." She shyly voiced before biting her lips.

His hands came up and ruffled his own hair and laughed nervously "anyone would do that, there is no reason for you to thank me."

"No" Kisa's voice increased with determination and he stared down again "You brought me to the hospital all the way from town. I really appreciate your kindness."

His hand dropped from his head and came up to cover half of his face, blush spreading across his cheeks "Oh man, you really are beautiful, I think I like you more than I thought I do."

Kisa's eyes narrowed at his baffling words and he looked at her in-between his fingers "I have a request for saving you and you can't say no."

Kisa shifted a bit "What is it?"

His hand fell to his side, brown messy hair blowing in the wind and blue shining eyes looked down at her. He gulped, as he stared at her face and he said with the most nervous voice "Go on a date with me."

It took a while for Kisa to process everything, but when she finally did, she couldn't find a single way to dodge the situation. He was her savior after all and one date is fine, right? So Kisa considered how kind he was and everything and gathered all her courage before nodding, giving away her positive approval.

His eyes stared, unable to believe Kisa actually said yes to him. His expression didn't change much as he smiled and told Kisa he will meet her at the park by the conference hall and asked to walk her to class.

Kisa could feel stares on her as she walked with him. He was handsome, no reason to deny that but Kisa didn't expect jealous stares be shot at her.

They walked in silence to her class. And not long did he say good bye to her and with a flushed face ran back to his own class.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Yuki clasped her fingers with Kisa's as her eyes shone with excitement.<p>

"I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to." Kisa sighed and Yuki squealed in happiness.

"What's his name?"

"Don't know."

Yuki stopped as she gaped at Kisa again "You are going on a date and you don't even know his name?"

"I didn't have a choice; he said it's a request for saving me."

Yuki slumped beside Kisa on the Academy's side benches "Is he cute?"

"He looks good."

"Then, that's all it matters." Yuki grinned again "So when is it?"

"After school he told me to meet him at the academy park."

Kisa sighed again as she stared about the almost empty school ground. It was study period and there wasn't anyone outside the class except for students in her section. It was a good surprise when Yuki suddenly came up to her and asked her about her health.

One thing I will tell you." Yuki bumped her head with Kisa's "You better have fun." and Kisa smiled at Yuki.

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes before the designated time, yet she found him sitting on the bench under a huge tree. His head low, back crouched a little forward, and his hands rested on his legs, his fingers lightly touching the fingers on the other hand. His eyes secured on his moving fingers.<p>

"Hi." Kisa muttered only to see his head suddenly jerk upward towards her.

He stared, his mouth a little parted and blue eyes bigger than usual. Kisa couldn't help but note he was much more handsome than she thought before.

It was uncomfortable for he clearly was not answering but instead stared at her.

So Kisa tried again, as she walked closer, his eyes followed her every movement like a cat.

"You know you could say 'Hi' back." Kisa tugged a bit of hair behind her ears as she sat beside him.

He blinked in realization but didn't avert his eyes from her "You are beautiful."

Kisa blushed at his unexpected answer "Thank you."

"Um, I am sorry to call you out so suddenly." He said as he at last averted his eyes from her and fell back on the bench.

"No, it's okay I am done with my class for the day and I don't have much home works so you are fine."

"I am glad you are here." His voice lowered and Kisa could feel his eyes back on her again.

Kisa turned and faced him, and she was right he was looking at her "I haven't asked, what is your name?"

"Ah, how rude of me." He smiled and kisa agreed he definitely was good looking "I am Ellai."

Kisa shifted a little bit to look at him properly "I am K-"

She was cut off as he sat up "I know who you are, Kisa."

"Oh" Kisa's eyebrow crunched together

"Ah I am not a stalker though." He pointed out "or maybe I am" he said in a confused voice as he fell into deep thoughts.

Kisa couldn't help but laugh a little at his own confusion only to gain his stare back at her.

"Is it that funny?"

"Yes!"

"Ah." He got up from the bench and stretched and Kisa observed again he was not the tallest but had a fair height. How come she hadn't noticed before?

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A long time, was preparing myself to greet you but you took the lead." Ellai grinned "So, how about the date you promised me?" he extended his hand towards Kisa's sitting form.

Kisa hesitated at first. Holding hands with a person she just met wasn't exactly something she does. Nevertheless she extended her hand and lightly held onto his comparatively big hand and pulled herself up to her feet.

He started walking along the path of the garden as Kisa followed his steps.

"I haven't asked" He paused "how are you doing now?"

"I am fine, a bit weak but that's all."

"You know I came to visit you."

"Oh."

"But you were already discharged" he smiled "But.."

"But what?"

"I am lucky to spot you right when school started."

He looked at her "you were the most beautiful among everyone."

Kisa blushed and averted her eyes yet again. His compliments never seem to end and he takes her by surprise at the most unusual time.

Ellai laughed at Kisa's reaction and Kisa blushed further trying to hide her embarrassing face by her long hair.

It was a very awkward walk indeed. No it was not Ellai who made the walk awkward. Rather he was the one who kept talking about everything and Kisa agreed or nodded here and there. The awkward part was that everyone, whom ever they passed, stared at them brazenly. And, Kisa could only try her best to concentrate what Ellai was saying. It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the fountain. The fountain is said to be the centre of the academy and it is a place where students usually gather for fun. Even though it was not a long walk but to Kisa it seemed like forever till they arrived.

There was a huge crowd at the fountain. It seemed like the whole academy was here. What was going on?

It was as if Ellai read her thoughts as he voiced rather excitingly "It's the balloon festival time."

"Ballon festival?" Kisa asked in confusion as she incautiously tightened her grip on his hand and Ellai could only sigh nervously.

"Um, you probably don't know about this event. It's held every year during this specific time in the Cross academy." He managed to reply "it's like a tradition. Each student gets one balloon and at the same time all the balloons are set free in the open sky."

"It's not the most fun festival." Ellai continued as Kisa listened to him with great interest "but to a photographer it's pretty nice."

"Are you saying you are a photographer?"

"Maybe."

"No tell me."

"Ah well I am a newbie." Ellai smiled as he patted the bag around his shoulder.

'So that held a camera.' Kisa thought as she smiled back. "That's nice."

"You, think so?"

"Of course."

Ellai lead Kisa through the crowd as they found a spot in the middle of the huge field.

Kisa searched for Yuki with her eyes but to find her in this crowd was impossible. It was weird how Yuki never mentioned to her about this. Did she even know about this festival?

Not long did Ellai leave Kisa to bring balloons but returned with one balloon.

"Where is yours?"

"I will get one soon."

As time passed, more and more people gathered. Not only students but there were teachers as well. Kisa found out how funny Ellai can be as she kept on laughing at his silly stories and the lamest joke. It wasn't long before Kisa got comfortable with him and she started opening up as well.

And finally the grandest time came when everyone held their balloon and together set the balloons free in the open sky. Kisa smiled at the most beautiful sight as the whole sky was filled with different colored balloons.

Kisa turned towards Ellai only to blush again.

His hand held a photographic camera directed towards Kisa and a grin plastered his face. "That was the most beautiful sight."

* * *

><p>Ellai managed to convince Kisa to walk her to the library, where she decided to do some research for her project before going back to her dorm. Kisa won't deny it was a very fun day. Kisa had a feeling Ellai liked her but it's better not to assume anything. But, Kisa loved spending time with him and wouldn't mind hanging out with him again. Maybe next time Yuki can join them.<p>

Kisa doesn't like him in that sense. He was an amazing guy but Kisa still thinks of him as a friend. They exchanged numbers and not long before she got a text in return.

Kisa was currently returning the books to the shelf as she was preparing to go back to her dorm and jump to bed for the night. Yuki has been continuously texting her to meet up but Kisa was really tired.

She found out Yuki knew about the festival all along and didn't tell Kisa anything for she knew Kisa would cancel on him and go to the festival with Yuki instead. She also found out Yuki was there at the festival with Zero.

Kisa cracked her fingers as she retreated to the library desk to check out a book that she thought will be useful for information on her topic. It wasn't long before she was done with all her work at the library and stepped outside. There were students all around the campus, today was very crowded indeed.

That thing still haunts Kisa. Even if it's not physically but mentally Kisa's thought always somehow goes back to that hideous creature. It's hard to not think about it. Anyone would be traumatized, yet Kisa feels she has become stronger for not going crazy after encountering such situation.

Moreover Ellai has lightened her thoughts. Instead of thinking about that creature all the time Kisa was more focused on her new found friend. Maybe that was the whole reason for her calm self right now.

Kisa walked through the crowd as she stared at her feet yet again but then she heard murmurs of guys and without much thought Kisa looked up at the source, only to completely halt.

Kisa's body trembled as her fright was coming back. In that crowed, staring at no one but Kisa, stood Rima Toya from night class.

And before Kisa could analyze the situation and her surrounding further, she turned on her heals and ran in the opposite direction.

"Why is she here?" Kisa thought in fright "I didn't do anything, I didn't, I didn't."

Her feet moved on its own as Kisa ran with all the speed she could master through the crowd. She could feel the stares directed on her but she didn't care. Kisa heard curses as she carelessly bumped onto people but that wouldn't stop her. Fear was controlling Kisa. "It's not night yet, what is she doing here?" Kisa thought for a desperate answer.

But then her hair was agonizingly pulled backward and her hand was griped in iron claw as she was kicked on her stomach and Kisa bent forward in pain and loss of air. Before Kisa could evaluate everything she was thrown back and her head along with her body painfully collided with solid before she fell to the ground.

Kisa looked pathetic trying her best to breathe as she held her stomach in tight grip and her body leaned forward towards her bent knee. Her skirt hiked up to her hips and hair messily fell around her face. Her eyes were bulging out she couldn't think properly as fear overwhelmed her.

She heard footsteps and immediately looked up. A smiling Rima gracefully walked towards her. She looked beautiful with her ironed uniform and perfectly done hair. Her skin was flawless and eyes filled with enjoyment.

"No." Kisa shouted "No, No, No." she kept on chanting as her eyes became hazy with hot tears.

But Rima kept on walking with the same beautiful posture and Kisa brought her hands forward to shield herself from the creature. "Please No."

And not before long an awful coughing feat engulfed Kisa yet she kept saying 'no' in between her breathing and coughing.

Rima gracefully sat down on her feet in front of Kisa

"Are you scared of me?" Rima asked emotionlessly, a light.

She took a hold of a bit of Kisa's hair in between her long fingers as she looked at Kisa "Such beautiful locks." Rima smiled lightly "I hate it" And she mercilessly pulled on her hair and Kisa could only cry.

"Please I am sorry." Kisa voiced agonizingly "I am sorry, I am sorry."

"Pathetic" Rima's other hand got hold of Kisa's face as she squeezed her cheeks making Kisa's face look closer to a fish "I am so much better than you."

She glided up as she forced Kisa as well to go up with Rima. Rima released her grip as she stared at Kisa's wretched face.

"But, I must say you are really beautiful for a trash." Rima whispered as her finger came up and traced her cheeks carefully, whipping away the tears in that process.

But then her hand painfully contacted the left side of Kisa's face and she fell to the ground again. Her head was injured as well, as Kisa glaringly bumped her head when she fell.

This time her skirt was completely on Kisa's hips, showing off her panty to Rima.

Kisa's hand came up to her head rubbing again and again, a feeble action to try to ease the pain.

And before Kisa could settle down from the pain she was kicked on her stomach again and again as it continued in the most pain fullest way.

Kisa cried, she told Rima to stop but Rima didn't care as she constantly kicked Kisa heartlessly.

But then the assault stopped suddenly and Kisa was sprawled on the ground. Her hand to her stomach as she struggled to breath, but her eyes remained open.

Not much far from her, Shiki embraced Rima tightly. Rima's hand gripped onto Shiki's shirt as her head buried into Shiki's chest. Her body shaking as she cried, her strong personality long gone and Shiki whispered into her ears. A long red string securely wrapped around them.

A body carefully embraced Kisa from the back and cautiously picked her up to his body. Kisa could see from the corner of her eyes, Zero's silver hair.

He didn't say a single word; neither did Kisa as she buried herself further onto Zero for safety and he slowly carried her out of that area.

Kisa's grip on Zero's shirt tightened but Zero didn't complain as he felt Kisa's week body shake and he let her cry, trying her best to muffle her voice which she was failing missarably.

In fear Kisa has run to a very isolated corner of the academy which she shouldn't have done. But, there is no reason to fret upon what has been done, the thing that mostly matter was her health. So Zero increased his pace, making sure not to jerk too much and hurt Kisa further.

There were students lurking around, so Zero had to take the long way to her dorm.

Atlast as they reached the huge dorm, Zero quickly but cautiously climbed up to her room. It was a good thing that the door was unlocked.

Zero gently placed Kisa on the bed. Her fragile body shook, as she kept on weeping. After a while Kisa heard the crack of the door and Zero left.

Kisa's hand came up to lightly message her abdomen; the pain just won't go away as her face dug deeper into the pillow. The pressure seemed to help a little bit.

How is it that she deserved all that, what did she do wrong?

Kisa kept on thinking. Her body laid like the dead on her bed. It was too painful to move.

It took some time for the pain to ease a bit and Kisa could move a little, enough to struggle to sit upright. And, once she managed to do so, Kisa noticed medicine on her bed side table. Zero must hav put that there before he left. Kisa slowly extended her hand as she grinded her teeth from pain.

Kisa took out two pills from the medicine bottle and gulped it down. She didn't have the energy to lie back as she kept on sitting, back leaning against the wall. It was already dark and as the light in her room was turned off her room got dark as well.

Her eyes closed as her head leaned back further onto the wall. Weekend starts from tomorrow that means she will have two days to fully rest. It was good that she didn't break any bones. If she did, Zero would have taken her to the hospital then the room.

She shouldn't have come to this academy in the first place, but now she is stuck as she can't do anything but keep on studying here. And, her mother specifically said she has to go to this academy. Kisa gulped in a knot as she remembered the horrible hounding she went through. Things can't get any worst, right? Right? But it always had.

Kisa could still feel the heartless beating and she felt her eyes water again, as hot tears warmed her cheeks.

But then her closed eyes lightened up and she knew the lights in her room were turned on. She instantly fluttered her eyes open and her body tensed in fear, they are back to kill her.

Her head though in pain turned around to look about her room and instantly fell on Shiki's handsome face.

He stood elegantly by the medium sized lamp; his eyes hovered about her pitiful form.

This time Kisa didn't look away as she stared back at him. "I hope you are satisfied."

He didn't say anything but Kisa knew it got to him as she saw him clenching his jaws.

"What more do you want? Why don't you leave me alone?" Kisa almost screamed, as tears started running down her bruised cheek.

"I talked to Rima." His alluring voice reverberated around the room "She won't touch you again."

"You don't need to defend me." Kisa gritted her teeth in anger "you can go and fuck her, for all I care!"

For the first time Kisa saw Shiki's voice crumble as signs of anger lingered to it "Don't bring her in this."

"Why? Scared she will know the truth about what you do with me?" Kisa smirked in disgust "Did you like screwing me behind her back?"

" You won't say anything to anyone."

Kisa snapped "You don't decide what I can do. Everything that happened to me is your fault, do you understand? Everything. I want you to leave, go away from my life I beg of y-"

And before Kisa could finish her sentence, Shiki was on her bed leaning closer to her face and his hands were placed on either side of her head against the wall. His breathing warmed her forehead.

Kisa felt movement on her shirt being tugged out of her skirt and she snapped out from the shock as she looked up to his face only to see him staring down at his working hand.

Kisa sat there like a statue, eyes on him, as her heart started thudding again and her body was warming up.

"Let me tell you something…"

Shiki whispered, his hand skillfully started unbuttoning her shirt from bottom. Fingers lightly touching the naked skin as he did his work.

"…you are stuck with me."

After exposing till her under chest, Shiki's hand moved from her shirt to her hair covering her neck as he gently moved it to the side exposing her neck to him.

He finally looked at her from his wandering hand as his moth lowered to her neck and she closed her eyes, head leaned back to the wall exposing her neck completely to him.

Shiki lightly kissed her side neck, licking his way to her ears

Kisa moaned as he sucked on her earlobe before moving again to her neck. His hands traced her side stomach before going underneath her shirt and onto her back before carefully taking Kisa down with him on her bed.

Kisa's hands were on his back as she traced his built in pleasure.

Shiki moved further down and onto her abdomen as he stopped and stared at her naked stomach. Kisa lied there facing the ceiling, lust filled her eyes. But then she cringed in stinging pain as he lapped his tongue like a pet on her wound, soothing it by the minute. And not before long he came up and faced her again and did the same to her cheek.

His mouth went to her ears one last time "Try getting rid of me, I doubt you will succeed."

And with that he got up from her bed as Kisa laid there like a statue and his presence disappeared from the room.

Kisa's hand came up to her face, her body shook agonizingly as she cried against it. The worst part is that after everything Kisa went through, after all the beating and fear. The thing that hurt her most above everything else was what happened later after the assault; not because of what Rima did to her, not because of fear but for what Shiki did. Kisa felt like she was thrown away. She really did feel like a trash he was using for his pleasure. After all He denied nothing regarding Rima.

Where is that fear towards him, how is she jealous and crying?

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was fine, sorry to keep you all waiting.<p>

Thank you for all for loving this story

I would love some reviews please :]

See you in the next chapter!


	8. Beginning

Summary- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 8

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter – 8<strong>

**Beginning**

It has been two days since Kisa last saw Shiki. Of all people in this academy, she was the one who had to see those red eyed beast. All she wanted to do was to keep herself busy with her education and make her mother proud. But, her life is all messed up now.

Kisa can't blame anyone either. She was the one who stumbled onto their secrecy. Kisa feels helpless, she doesn't know to whom to turn to. She can't go to Yuki, the only person she trusts in this academy right now. And, it looks like Zero is also involved in this whole affair. There is just one person left, Ellai, however she can't trust him just yet.

Kisa was walking to her classroom. The morning sun was bright as ever, however the weather was a bit chillier. It wasn't that cold, but just to be in the safe side Kisa had her cardigan with her that morning.

Even though her life is in a very tangled situation, Kisa made sure not to show it in her outer appearance. Kisa's hair was left loose, which fell over her chest and right above her curvy waist. It was kept in place with a red stoned head band, which matched the red bow tie. Kisa didn't put much make up on, just a little bit of liner and slight gloss on her lips.

It wasn't long before Kisa was in her class room. In these few days Kisa learned that the people she thought were rude were actually really nice. Even though she doesn't have good friends, except for Yuki, people here likes to wave and greet each other all the time. It was Kisa who was so tangled up with her personal affair that she gave away wrong vibe to them. But once they got to know Kisa, they started warming up to her.

In everything that is going on with Kisa Daidoji, this is the only good thing that happened.

It was still sometime before class starts; Kisa took her cell phone out from her bag and slid it open. It was odd that she has a message from an unknown number. The only people who knows her number are Yuki, and her mother.

However when she opened it, she saw a text from her 'father'.

* * *

><p>"He told me, to give him a chance." Kisa sighed "but I don't even know him, even though he claims to be my father." Her fingers played with the hem of her blazer shirt.<p>

"Did you tell your mother yet?" Yuki asked worriedly, as she looked out in the courtyard.

It was lunch break, students were everywhere.

"I don't want her to stress more then she already is."

"Okay, let's forget everything." Yuki turned towards Kisa "…The question is, do you want to see him?"

In response Kisa looked at Yuki, as her fingers crunched the blazer lining "Honestly, I want to know."

"Then, that is your answer Kisa." Yuki paused "it looks like you want to give him a chance."

"I am scared though."

"Of what?" Yuki voiced anxiously.

"I don't want my mother to find out, she will be hurt." Kisa sighed. "And that is one reason I am hesitant to see him."

"How about this." Yuki cracked her fingers "it will be our little secret….. no one needs to know you saw him." Yuki paused "You just want to know why, right?"

"I just don't want to be in the dark."

"Then there you go, I think you should see him at least one time."

"I have the same thought."

"Then go ahead."

"Yeah." And with that Kisa slid open her phone and text-ed her father back.

* * *

><p>It was really nice outside, the sun decided to not warm up the earth too much. It felt good and the soothing breeze added to the nice weather. Kisa looked about on to the ticket counter, where her father was standing to buy two tickets for her and him for the aquarium. Kisa didn't know there was such a huge aquarium here, so when her father told her about it she got a bit excited. He must have seen it, for immediately he decided to go to the aquarium.<p>

He is trying really hard for them to bond. It was awkward to see him at first, when he picked her up from the academy. Kisa never thought she will see him again, but here she was spending time with her father. She is scared and curious at the same time.

It's a huge step from just meeting him and now hangout an entire day with him.

He walked towards Kisa with two tickets on his hand "You ready?"

Kisa started walking towards him too "Yeah…"

"Why do I feel like, you are not happy?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Kisa blurted as her hands worked with her words.

He cracked, as he laughed at Kisa's reaction "I was kidding! You are just like your mother."

"I am?"

"hmm." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "I miss her as much as I miss you."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"No, you can't do anything when your heart doesn't love the same way. She lost her love for me and I left." He smiled at Kisa. "I am happy I can see you again love."

Kisa blushed. It was the first time she met her father; she is not used to it yet.

It wasn't long before they were waiting in the line to go inside the aquarium.

Kisa was happy after the longest time.

Red, blue, green, fish of every color surrounded them. Last time she went to an aquarium was long ago, with one of her friend's family. She doesn't remember much but it was the greatest day of her so far life. It was beautiful. And as she is looking around her, it feels the same way she felt that day.

Kisa was excited, it showed in her face.

Kisa's father followed Kisa, as she moved from one place to the other in owe and lost in her own world. Kisa looked like a kid, and her father couldn't help but smile at that.

"I see you are looking at the blue jellyfish."

"Aren't they just beautifu!"

"Yes they are" Kisa's father smiled "did you know the more poisonous a jelly fish is the more colorful they are."

"Really? But they are so beautiful." Kisa looked at her father "It's hard to believe, such beauty can be that dangerous."

"You know what I think?" Kisa's father touched the glass to the jelly fish tank. "I think they are lonely creature."

Kisa turned and once again looked at the beautiful jellyfish.

"Do you see how there is only one jellyfish here?" He paused "I feel sad for this creature. Even though they are the most gorgeous thing, they are the loneliest."

Kisa's father turned towards Kisa "I am sorry."

"For?"

"Leaving you alone? You must have been lonely."

Kisa couldn't say anything, as for the first time something that someone said created hard knot in her throat. She never thought she was ever lonely, but now that someone is saying something, she feels like she was like that jellyfish in that tank.

She felt she was the loneliest and there was no one.

She let her father embrace her in his arm and she tried her hardest not to cry but she couldn't help it anymore.

Kisa silently cried in her father's arm as he lovingly held her and kissed her head.

Kisa didn't think she would have that much fun the aquarium. It didn't feel odd, even though she practically just met her father. Kisa felt like how it feels like to have a father. From a corner Shiki stared at Kisa, laughing away with her father. As she moved to the other room he did too. His eyes never left her.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all for loving this story<p>

See you in the next chapter!


	9. Change

Summary- When a Vampire takes interest on a Human Girl. The game becomes interesting... .

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the character of Vampire Knight.**

Fanfiction- ShikiXOCC (Kisa)

Chapter 9

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- 9<strong>

**Change**

Kisa was dropped safely by her father in front of the academy; she enjoyed herself very much after a long time. Kisa didn't think everything will turn out so good, she wanted to spend more time with him if it was possible, and get to know her father further.

Kisa was standing by the gate of the academy as she embraced her father into a hug. It felt right to have a father.

"Kisa, I am glad we could spend time together."

"I had fun, thank you." Kisa smiled at him.

"Can we go out like this again?" Kisa's father smiled at Kisa.

Kisa's face lit up. She was wondering if it was possible to spend time together again. And she was overjoyed when her father mentioned about wanting to see each other again.

"Yes of course!" Kisa smiled back at him,

Kisa's father looked around "It's late, you should go back to your dorm."

"Yes it is." Kisa's father heard the disappointment in Kisa's voice as she looked around as well.

He extended his hand and ruffled her head playfully "I know, I want to stay too." He laughed.

Kisa blushed at how transparent she was of her feelings.

"I will see you again." He hugged her again "But it will get dark soon and I don't want you to walk alone."

"Be careful when you walk back and call me when you reach to your room." He kissed her head lovingly "I will be waiting for you call."

"Yes" Kisa hugged him back.

He let her go and stepped back with a grin on his face "Now go, it's getting dark."

Kisa smiled at him one last time before walking towards the gate and then inside the academy.

Kisa's father stood by the gate as Kisa turned around and waved him goodbye and he waved back.

It was getting dark and the academy looked beautiful, the sun was going down and the sky was painted in a gold reddish color. She also saw traces of purple and blue on the cloud. The breeze was soothing to her skin and she took in a deep breath to smell the nature. She always loved the natural sceneries of the academy.

Kisa had a good day and she was in a very good mood. She wanted to tell Yuki all about it, who was already blowing up her phone. Kisa smiled when she got a text from her father, asking if she was okay. Kisa quickly texted him back that she was fine. Kisa wants to walk around a little before going back to her dorm and she didn't want her father to worry.

It still felt strange to suddenly have a father. It was not bad, she was glad she met him because she never thought having a father will be this great.

Kisa really wanted to talk to her mother about him but he told her not to right now. Kisa decided to wait and talk to her mother about this when the time feels right.

There were people walking around the campus and if she is in the crowd, she won't bump into any of the monsters. Kisa is not used to the red eyed demons yet but with time she learned how she can avoid crossing path with them. As long as she was not alone, she is safe.

Kisa took a deep breath as her pulse sped up from fright by the thoughts of those monsters, but quickly she calmed herself down.

Kisa walked the path and stopped by a small pond. There were students who were feeding the fishes. Kisa got a hold of fish food from the counter, which was free to all students. She went around and found an open spot. Kisa leaned down by the pond and fed the fishes little by little. The fishes quickly gathered around the area where she was throwing food.

It was nice to spend time by herself, she haven't done that for a while.

Kisa got up and walked around the area after she was done feeding.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Kisa jumped from the sudden intrusion but turned around nevertheless. Ellai was standing in front of her, gasping for air. It looked like he ran a lot.

"I knew it was you." Ellai had a big smile on his face.

"Oh hi." Kisa smiled back "You scared me.".

"I am sorry." Ellai straightened up and laughed at Kisa's reaction "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by." Kisa bit her lips.

"I don't know why I stopped you." Ellai blushed "I did without thinking."

"Awh." Kisa started playing with the hem of her shirt "So, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice outside; I thought to take some photographs" He pointed at his camera "I took some good ones!"

"That is nice." Kisa clapped her hands together.

She always found photography exciting, but Kisa never tried it. It's nice to know a person who is so passionate about photography.

"Um I was going to ask you something." Ellai scratched his head.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering" Ellai nervously voiced "uumm well, would you like to go to the town with me?"

Kisa had an amazing time with him when they hung out the first time and she really wants Yuki to meet Ellai. Kisa got really happy that he asked her.

But before she could answer, they heard a voice from behind them.

"She doesn't have time."

Shiki was walking towards them. There were girls who were squealing around him. It was odd for a night class student to roam around freely at this time. But the girls didn't care. They were very happy to see him.

Kisa's heart started pounding at his sight. He was gorgeous. Shiki still had that effect on her even after all the things he did. But Kisa was also very angry. She told him to stay away from her but yet he was here again, not caring how she felt about his sight. Brazenly in front of everyone, what was he thinking showing up in a crowd like that? And, shamelessly indirectly interacting with her, does he want her be killed by the demons?

Kisa gulped down a knot and looked towards Ellai. She noticed how his features suddenly changed. He looked angry at Shiki's presence.

Kisa hated how Shiki thinks he can just come around and decide what she does in her life. It was her life and she can do whatever she wanted with it. She doesn't want to be noticed and here he is coming out of his hiding to ruin that. Kisa suddenly grabbed Ellai's hand and Ellai's attention swiftly turned to their tangled hand and then to Kisa's face.

"Let's go to the town tomorrow. Let's meet up by the academy gate." She said and quickly ran towards her dorm. She didn't stay to see what Shiki's reaction was or Ellai's answer to her brazen action.

She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to stay away from Shiki and keep herself safe.

* * *

><p>Kisa met Ellai by the gate at around three in the afternoon.<p>

Kisa texted him how sorry she was about her action and she also told him she was bringing Yuki beforehand. Ellai didn't say anything about her apology but he sounded very excited for finally being able to meet Yuki . Ellai heard Kisa talk about Yuki a lot and he wanted to see her. Ellai asked Kisa about Shiki but she made up a story about it. She was not ready to tell anyone about what was going on.

Ellai and Yuki got along so well that it made Kisa very happy. They walked around the town and had lunch together and shopped a lot.

Kisa never knew how silly Ellai is. He was very nice and Yuki thought he was very adorable.

Ellai took lots and lots of pictures of them being silly. He says it will be a memory to remember.

The weather was amazing at first but then they noticed clouds forming in the sky. It was going to rain and so they decided to head back to the academy early. It was a disappointment but can't fight with mother nature.

It was already raining when they reached the academy and they were soaking wet. They said their goodbyes and started walking to their dorms.

Kisa had fun with both Yuki and Ellai. They should do this again. It will be Monday tomorrow and school is going to start again. Kisa needs to go through her homework for the quiz tomorrow. She already knows how to solve the problem, but just in case she wants' to go though it again.

Kisa wrapped her hand around her body as she could see through her dress. It was very warm today so she wore a light material summer dress. Kisa debated on taking a cardigan with her, but Yuki said she doesn't need to. But now it's raining pretty hard and Kisa is completely soaked. She should have checked the weather beforehand.

Kisa finally reached her dorm, as she opened the door and walked inside. She waved at the girls who were lounging by the fire and told Kisa to join them after changing. Kisa nodded as she walked up the stairs and got her keys out.

It didn't take long for her to open her room and walk inside the dark room. The bad thing about these rooms is that the switch of the light is by the bed side. She thought to herself about why they thought it was a good idea to place it there. It was very inconvenient. If she was a messy person, Kisa would be tripping everywhere by now.

Kisa slowly walked to her bed side and her hand roamed around the wall to find the switch.

Kisa got excited when she finally found it and flicked it on. Her room right away lit up and Kisa stood up from her bent position.

She took off her wet clothes and wore her pajama shorts and a comfortable tank top.

She was about to turn around and go downstairs but then she heard stepping noise from behind and she instantly turned towards the intruder.

Shiki stood by the door, His hand was on the door knob, which he locked behind him.

"What..What are you doing here?" Kisa was taken aback by his presence

Instead of answering her Shiki started pacing towards Kisa. His hands dug deep into his pockets

"I told you to stay away from me!" Kisa stepped back, as her hand reached backward to find something to hold on to.

"Didn't I tell you, you can't go?" He ignored her questions, as he voice echoed the wall of her dorm.

"What?" Kisa stepped further back, but was stopped by her closet behind her.

He does whatever he wants, without a thought on how it affects others. It's her life and how can he think he has a say in it? Kisa gritted her teeth.

He comes around whenever he wants and messes everything up in her life.

'Who does he think he is?' Kisa stared at him as she thought to herself. He has been messing with her life even though he is taking someone else to his bed.

He has no power over her and now he sounds angry because she was hanging out some other guy. She doesn't belong to him or to anyone. He doesn't have any right to ask her that question or any other question involving her.

"I can meet who ever I want to." Kisa quickly gathered her composure and lifted her chin up in confidence. It's about time he knows his place.

Shiki didn't stop as he kept walking towards Kisa. His teeth grinded and his forehead wrinkled as he intensely stared at her. His anger reaching its peak.

Kisa is not scared of Shiki anymore; what was he going to do? Beat her up just like his lover did?

Kisa's hand came up around her waist and dug into her pajama's pocket. She took her cell phone out and brought it up to her other hand.

"Please leave." With that said she flipped her phone open and started dialing, her eyes fell onto the key pad "I need to call Ell-"

Before Kisa could comprehend what was going on, she was cut off as her cell phone fell to the ground and she was pushed hard to the closet door behind her. Her eyes instantly closed up as her back hit the door painfully, air forcibly bulging out of her lung. Shiki was at his limit as his vampire strength showed how much anger he was in as he caged her inbetween him and the door. Kisa's hands unconsciously came up to his T-shirt, crunching it in her hands in pain. Shiki's hands left her shoulder and came up to her hands, snatching it out of her hold on his T-shirt and pushed it up the door, trapping her firmly.

They stayed like this. Shikis iron grip on her limp hands, her head facing the ground and his wet cloths slowly drenching her top part. She could feel the droplets from his wet hair, that fell on her shoulder and trailed down to her neck and then between her cleavage. The only sound was her doughy breathing, the sound of heavy rain from outside, and her phone dialing Ellai's number.

He was angry and she knew it. But then again she was a human, and pain is something that doesn't go away that easily.

"It hurts..." Kira whispered as her fingers clenched above her.

He didn't budge, as instead of letting her go he lowered his head to her hair.

They heard Ellai's pick up Kisa's call, as his voice echoed.

Shiki growl under his breath onto her hair, and only Kisa could hear him.

His lips slowly traced down to Kisa's cheek as he traced her cheek with his lips, kissing her lightly. Kisa gasped at the contact of his skin against her's and her body tensed to his familiar touch.

His lips traced from her cheek to her ears. Biting and nibbling at her ear lobe.

Kisa's anger soon died and her needs to touch him quickly kicked in. She tried to suppress her moan against his chest as she could still hear Ellai's voice echo against her dorm wall.

Shiki's mouth traced a path from her ear to her side neck and lapped onto her pulsing sensitive spot.

Kisa could hear Shiki's breathing getting raspier against her neck as his kisses got hungrier.

Kisa's head fell backward as her head got clouded in her guilt pleasure and her eyes went half lidded. She slowly moved her head to give him better access to her skin. Her wet hair clung to her face and neck, from which water trailed a path to her breast.

Shiki pushed Kisa further onto the door as her voluptuous breasts almost spilled out from its tight compartment form collision with his toned chest. The water from his cloth drenched her tank top further, making her cleavage visible to his view. Her breathing was harsh against his hair and his mouth hungrily sucked, bit, lapped, and nibbled the exposed part of her breast.

His mouth travelled further downward, pushing the low neck of her tank top down further. His tongue left a wet trail as his mouth fell on her exposed cleavage, sucking on her skin hungrily. Kisa's hands struggled to get free, as it desperately wanted to touch him and feel him with her fingertips.

Her tank top rolled up her waist, exposing her stomach from the friction between them. Her skin craved for his touch.

Kisa lifted her legs and wrapped it around his waist. At the same time Shiki freed his grip on her hand and grabbed her plump bosom. Kisa's fingers latched onto his wet hair, as he licked and sucked on her exposed upper breast.

Her breathing got heavier and her moans got louder.

Shiki growled onto her skin as he grinded her waist forcibly against his. Kisa gasped as her finger touched his neck and went inside his soaked T-shirt and onto his back, and then went back to his gorgeous mahogany hair again.

But then he suddenly stopped kissing her and Kisa heaved in loss of oxygen.

They both heard Kisa's phone ring and they both knew it was Ellai.

Shiki's hand retreated, in the process of Kisa's legs unwrapped itself from his waist and fell onto the floor. Kisa barely managed to stand up straight, as her head spinned from all that she just experienced.

She felt Shiki lower his head to her hair covered ear.

"Don't you dare..." He hissed "... talk to _him _again."

And with that said his presence disappeared.

How could she do the same thing again, why did she let him have his way with her?

Kisa's back slid down the closet door and onto her two feet as she brought her knee to her chest.

What was happening to Kisa? Kisa's face fell onto her palm.

She is supposed to push him away not pull him towards her.

She is going crazy. He shouldn't be doing all these with her. It was not right.

Kisa felt the slipperiness between her thighs and blushed at how wet she was..

She has to resist him, no she must or else she will be emotionally destroyed. She has to protect herself.

Kisa wrapped her hand around herself, as she heard the rain pouring outside.

Why does she feel it's too late? There is no escaping him. Why does she feel she was already in love.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for all for loving this story<p>

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
